


[SD]活页纸

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Normal day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。兄弟二人日常停留在了某个小镇。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	[SD]活页纸

今年第十二个亲吻Dean的人。

Sam扁了扁嘴，率先坐回车里，他给他的老哥留了空间，不过也故意把自己讨趣的神态放在了Dean最爱注意的方向上。果然没几分钟，Dean就带着一脸得意的傻笑回到了车上，阳光晒红了他的脸颊。谁能比Sam更了解Dean？他们出发了，Impala的引擎声和摇滚乐一同响起。

可惜Sam在车上一边忍受着魔音穿耳一边在报纸上找的活只是个错误警报。天气预报说会下雨，他们还没来得及找一件新案子，于是小镇的路边旅馆多了两个搞摇滚乐团的FBI，而Sam要为这两位FBI去买汉堡和沙拉。他的眼睛选择性滤过了派的形象，Dean已经拥有一份汉堡了。

到他回到家，雨也没下下来，正如他敲了半天门也没人来开。于是Sam只能自己掏出钥匙。狭窄的房间内，Dean正撅着他的小屁股翻找影碟，他把大部分获奖作品都丢到了一边，然后在西部牛仔和动画片之间摇摆不定。Sam故意让自己手上的纸袋发出一点声音，却还是比不过影碟之间相互磕碰的声音，真遗憾。

“真遗憾，Dean，我还以为今晚你会去酒吧。”

“哦？你需要一个泡妞搭档吗？”

当然不是，Sam没理他，踱着步在小小的房间里转了两圈，在Dean身后小小的影碟山里抽出一张，“我觉得这是一部好片子。”

“哦不，你看完就不会这么说了。”

“你会去酒吧的，而今晚我会看我选的碟。”

他们当然没有看完这部电影，Dean还没看到一半就睡着了，他们坐在地毯上，Dean困得头一点一点，小脑袋最后顺着床沿滑到了Sammy肩膀。Sam觉得大部分人都会感到惊讶的，Dean金色的头发远比看上去柔软，Dean睡着的呼吸也比他说话的声音轻，这些都是Sam从一出生就知道的事情。

他颠了颠肩膀，听到他哥哥含糊不清的嘟囔，可怜的Sam，最后永远会是你来抱起你的哥哥，Sam这么想着，没忍住脸上露出偷乐的神情，反正谁也不会看见的。他把被一堆人注视着的Dean扶到床上，手指轻轻碰了碰他眼角的笑纹，外面已经开始下起了小雨，电影主角用低沉的声音吟咏他悲惨的身世，Sam想着这些细微的纹路最温暖的时候，每缕每缕都是Dean大笑时下洒来的阳光。

当Sam早晨从梦里醒来时，Dean刚为他们带回来两杯咖啡。吃肉的居然比吃素的起的早，可真是罕见的事。Dean去拉开了窗帘，对着外面晨跑的居民含笑招手，Sam则去刷牙，在浴室换掉了他的衣服，他的哥哥一定想到了他的弟弟不敢做个隔窗暴露狂，Sam在差点被裤子绊倒的时候这么想。

Sam收拾自己头发用了好一会，Dean在这段时间里已经吃掉了他的早餐。嘿！他们一直是一起出去吃早餐的！一部影片的抉择权可不值得这么多习惯的改变。Dean这个小气鬼，显然已经忘记了在他弟弟的英明决定下他睡了这段时间来多么好的一个觉；这点主权更换更不值得让Dean大早上抛下他可怜的弟弟一个人去找案子，谁不知道Dean的找案子等同于找乐子呢？至少Sam知道。

于是Sam一个人去了图书馆，翻阅报纸书籍和互联网，过了即不惊险也没那么无聊的普通的一天，他在下午四点离开了，理由是想趁着还有点时间在黄昏前找到Dean，他们该在一起然后随便做点什么。

他在旅馆附近的小公园发现了他的目标。

Dean正坐在草地上，和一群小孩玩着游戏。他陷在高高矮矮胖胖瘦瘦的小学生包围圈里，但Sam认出了Dean脚上的鞋和微皱的牛仔裤边。他的哥哥还是变他小时候变过的那一套魔术，也许因为太老了，孩子们反而都没见过，都嘻嘻哈哈推攘着笑。有几个孩子趴到Dean肩膀上，棕色的头发和金色的头发挨擦在一起，哦，可别想换个方向就识破Dean的把戏，Dean可是个老手。Sam可没有嫉妒Dean的孩子缘，当然，他更不会去嫉妒那群玩得开心的孩子，尽管他们占的是小Sammy的位置。

他远远叫了一声，深受孩子们欢迎的魔术秀就结束了，Dean从一双双挽留的小手里旋转着走出来——孩子们总是不会控制自己双手的力气——那看起来像是某种滑稽的舞蹈。Dean约好和他们明天再见，不，明天你们不会再见面了，虽然Sam并没找到什么疑似的超自然现象，但他总会有一万种方法说服他的哥哥随他上路，到某个遥远而陌生的小镇去。他们走在还没落山的橘红色光影里，幼稚地用手肘碰撞着彼此，然后一起在某个路口停下，倾听一首Dean和Sam都很爱的老歌。

后来雨声淹没了这首歌。

两个人冒着雨跑回了汽车旅馆，他们把T恤罩到头顶，缩着脑袋，露出一小截腰。结果当然是腰和头发都被淋湿了。Dean首先抢到了浴室的使用权，于是Sam就只能提着自己的湿衣服听他哥哥的哼唱碰撞浴室墙壁的回声。Dean在一片滚烫的蒸汽中出来了，还哼着调，用毛巾擦着头，几滴没来得及被毛巾拥有的水珠顺着Dean额前的头发掉到了Sam用来调查的笔记本上，“嘿！那上面都是正经事！”，于是Sam自己刚脱下来的上衣被丢到了Dean头上。

“哦，哦，Sam，这可没什么修养。”

Dean俏皮地笑着收下了他弟弟的脏衣服，随便套到了自己身上。衣服在一段无聊的时间里被Sam的大手一点一点地拧干，当然还有点潮湿，但Dean不介意，他穿着这件衣服再度走到雨里，向着酒吧的方向。

他是为什么洗澡，又是为什么让Sam这样意乱情迷呢？Sam不知道在生谁的气，于是他在冲入浴室的时候，把两个人所有的衣服通通洗了个遍。

因此，两个人多在这里留了一天，等待他们的衣服在阳光下变干。这很好，至少Dean可以实现他对孩子们的承诺了。

那天晚上Dean回来的时候，Sam模模糊糊醒了，他的哥哥动作很轻，身上也没有酒气。他感到身边的床垫下陷了一个柔软的弧度，自己的头发被人轻柔地梳理抚摸。他哥哥温暖的手指在他脸上停留了好一会，Dean这时在想什么呢？为什么一动不动？他最后只是用低缓的声音说，“睡个好觉，Sammy。”，于是所有的一切就都离开了，他身边的床铺发出细微的吱呀，两个人处在同一个房间同一个水平，他们睡着了。

第二天早上，雨还没停，越下越大，Dean的洗车计划破产了。Sam帮他们买了早餐，特意买了派，他们一起吃完，他看着Dean擦掉嘴边的草莓果酱，那张纸被Dean的手揉在一起。

他们肩并肩，打着伞一同去了图书馆——他们只借到了一把伞。Sam在那里拿到了最新的报纸，打开了他的电脑，看见Dean捧着本当地传说回来了。他哥哥大马金刀地坐下，书一翻就翻到中间，Sam抛给他一根笔，Dean接住了。

Sam翻开自己的笔记本，他喜欢在阅读的时候做必要的标记，这是大学时养成的习惯。不过这一本并不一样了，它承受过刚洗完澡的Dean的气味，它的页中间画着一个古怪又可爱的小丑。

古怪是因为小丑，可爱是因为Dean的拙劣画技。他看向对面，Dean正咬着笔展眉对他笑，笔杆在他丰润性感的嘴唇上留下一点压痕。Sam马上低下头，然后佯装生气地抬起头。他总不能笑吧，那会让Dean的小恶作剧越来越多的。

他们又回到了各自的工作上，图书馆特有的气味和声响都让Sam沉迷，过了一会，Dean给他递来一大张纸，上面写着：

“I AM HUNGRY！”

Sam看了看表，已经中午了，时间过得好快，而Dean的第二张纸来的也不慢，上面只有三个字母：

“P-I-E”

真不知道你早上吃的是什么。

于是他们的午餐照常是沙拉和派。

这一天在Dean的哈欠中结束了，雨越下越大，他们决定还是使用烘干机。因为开门的一瞬间Dean打了个细微的哆嗦，所以Sam决定打伞的时候靠他近一点。

离开图书馆，两个人向着昨日的方向走去，小公园的草在雨里翠绿得厉害，但压抑着的湿冷感让Sam不舒服，那并不像Dean的眼睛，Dean的眼睛是春日阳光下最通透的玻璃石。倒是Dean扭过头来看了他一眼。

那里正有个孩子，也许是昨天那许多孩子中的一个，也只有这一个。他打着橘黄色的伞，穿着红色的小雨鞋，像是朵刚刚冒芽的小小向日葵。Dean于是蹲了下去，而Sam一如既往为他打着伞。他第一次从这么高的角度看那个熟悉的魔术，是那孩子的眼睛和Dean眼里的光芒聚焦在一起。

看完魔术的孩子心满意足地远远跑开了，Dean还在那里蹲了一会，看着小小的身影渐渐远去，消失在雾蒙蒙的雨里。Sam沉默着，等待他的哥哥站起身，转过头，轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

“我们走吧，Sammy。”

再没有更多的一天了，他们在雨里出发，带着散发着机器热度而不是阳光气息的衣服。近处的天空阴郁地压在他们头上，但远处又是他们熟悉的蔚蓝。

某一刻，Impala冲出了雨幕，滑曳的水痕离开了车身，好像是战胜了两个不同的天地。


End file.
